new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chonobi Titles
“Rule with the heart of a servant. Serve with the heart of a king.” A Cho saying about leadership. Within the Cho and Hon clan, there are various ranks, which details the place of the person who holds the certain position or title. While the clan is headed by a clan leader, the title for both clans is called and treated differently than how it is within most other (Taika) clans. In order to simplify it, there will be a small part underneath each rank and title details on how to address them outside of the two clan's own call and treatment. It is good to note that the Hon as Cho clan doesn't have much difference with women inheriting or occupying various ranks and titles within the community. When a woman does occupy a title or rank, the old feminising suffix ''-'ynja''' is in place. When speaking in plural form, the male form is being used - such as multiple jarl or jarlynja would be called Jarls. We will go from the top to the bottom of the Hon as Cho clan's hierarchy ranks and titles. We will also divide the ranks and titles within three areas. High social ranked titles are the ranks of the higher nobility within a traditional Chonobi hierarchy. Those of somewhat lower but still somewhat prestigious ranks as titles is what one can consider the lower nobility and command of the two clans. Prestigious titles can be both held by those in high and low command. Another note that one must remember is that it is quite possible for a person to have multiple titles. At the 'bottom' of Chonobi society are the free folk. The difference in wealth as possessions vary among the free folk quite a lot. A free man might be a tenant on a farm, working the land and doing farm work in exchange for room and board. Another example is that one farmer can own an acre of land whereas another might own a dozen acres of land, and they both still are fealty to a hersir. The flexibility of the Chonobi society is in particular noticeable in this layer of their society. When a free man has gotten himself so much in debt, they can attempt to sell themselves as bondsmen. This doesn't take away all their rights and freedom, for they are required to provide their services to pay their debts off. Women generally take the same societal rank as their fathers, brothers or husbands. An interesting note about Chonobi society is that leaders aren't viewed as special or (semi-)divine as some other cultures have their leaders treated. The Chonobi believe that leaders need to earn their respect with deeds as capability. Whereas one might earn respect from coming from an ancient or respected lineage, the Chonobi frown upon the idea that the gods have picked a certain person to rule over others. (High) Nobility * Clan Leader The leading figure within the clan. They hold the most power within the clan. In the end, the big decisions are made by the clan leader as they will also be held responsible for the success and failure of the clan. A clan leader is somebody who can appoint and demote anybody in the clan at his or her own free will. All the lower ranked are sworn to follow the command of the clan leader, unless they are willing to face grim punishment. Or if they can be certain that they will be able to overthrow their clan leader and land a new person in command. The clan leader is usually one of the jarls, but it can possibly be held by somebody who isn't occupying the title of jarl. A situation that has rarely ever happened as ruling without being in command of a House or jarldom is quite difficult. Outside of the clan, the proper way to address the clan leader is by Lord or Lady. Various titles that are attached to the leadership of: * Hon Clan; ** Master of the Highlands, The Stormcaller, Leader of the Reavers and Successor of Atsushi. * Cho Clan; ** Master of the Plains, Leader of the Shields, * Jarl or Jarlynja A jarl or Jarlynja is a person who holds a large amount of land. They are often at the head of a house, commanding respect within their clan. At the moment there are six jarls within the Hon clan and four jarls within the Cho clan, each at the head of their own respective house or jarldom. Jarls are expected to lead their people in both peace and war. Because of their possession, they are wealthy enough to be educated in both warfare, diplomacy and commerce. More trades are often picked up by their own personal interest and benefits. As expected, Jarls tend to have their own 'hird'. With their position, the jarls of their clan are best to called Master Hon or Cho. Anything below the rank of Jarl or Jarlynja could be called Master Hon or Cho by outsiders, which will be a sign of respect, but it isn't a necessity. * Thegn or Thegnyjna The men and women of this rank are landowners within the land of their jarls. Following the jarls is the lower nobility. These are usually retainers of jarls. It is expected of a jarl to reward their retainers and followers with good food, drink and clothing as well with treasure and a share of land. The jarl is responsible to protect the honour, prosperity as security of their followers. In return, the jarl's retainers are expected to support their jarl and be loyal to them. In essence, not that much different from the Taika samurai with their lords. While there is no formal social difference between thegns, their influence and power can differ greatly from each other - thus still creating a difference among thegns. Some thegns have their own strongholds and small cities while others just have a small settlement to rule, in the name of their jarl/jarlynja. Lower Nobility - Hirdsmen Hird A 'hird' is the old name for a Chonobi warband, led by their respective leader. But in times of peace, a hird is a group of professional trained companions and bodyguards - often comprising youth friends of the respective leader - as well functioning in their respective leader's court. People within a hird are composed out of various ranks. Some tend to have more influence and gain more respect, but most having their own purposewithin the social structure of their clan. * Logmathr or Logmathrynja The law speaker or 'speaker of laws' of a jarl/jarynja. The function of this rank is that the person presided over trials and lawsuits within the land of their respective jarl/jarlynja. They are to be expected to aid their jarl/jarlynja with advice over how to rule over their subjects. * Hersir or Hersirynja Men and women of this rank and status are wealthy and skilled fighters. They hold some land, granted by their thegns or jarls, and in return provide their military service. They are expected to lead, train and muster forces for their jarls. Most often hersirs are children or family of thegns or jarls. * Huskarl or Huskarlynja Skilled fighters who have to gain the trust of their jarls. The position of the huskarls is to be the bodyguard of their thegns or jarls, guarding them both on and outside of the battlefield. In both times of peace and war. The main difference between them and the rank of hersirs is that huskarls don't train, lead and muster forces for their jarls. Their sole occupation is safeguarding the health and life of their thegns or jarls. Another difference is that the gear and weapons of the huskarls are provided by their respective charge. * Merkismathr or Merkismathrynja The hirdmen who hold this position have the honour to carry the personal standard of their jarls or thegns into battle and ceremonial events. As it is an important task to carry and defend the standard of their leader, the people who hold this position are skilled fighters. * Stivardur or Stivardurynja The holders of this rank are the stewards. They are expected to collect revenue, control and oversee trade and commerce within the land of their jarls or thegns. * Thulr or Thulrynja The duty of this rank and position is comparable to a loremaster. The Thulrs are known to be versed in the lore and history of their own people as that of other nearby people and clans. Other Titles * Gestir or Gestirynja This title is reserved for honoured guests outside the clans. It can also be used for guests that don't originate from the holding of a thegn or jarl. It is a title that is most often used for diplomats, envoys and respected people that come to visit the clan leader or a jarl or thegn. They have the right to eat in the hall of the respective leader - that granted the person the title. * Liulfr or Liulfrynja, The title of Liulfr or Liulfrynja is one of affection as the title is composed of the elements hlíf "shield, protection" and ulfr "wolf," hence "shield wolf.". It reserved for those who don't share either the blood of the title giver but have proven themselves to be good and trustworthy friends. Much as the meaning of the title reveals, this is given often to those who have proven their worth and loyalty in battle. Unlike the title of Gestir or Gestirynja, this title is one of affection and personal, meaning that it won't be recognised or shared by more than the giver and those who acknowledge it. * Blood- or Bondbrother (or sister) A person that desginates another person as blood or bondbrother (or sister) is a sign of affection and trust. The other person doesn't have to share the caller's blood or lineage. It is a matter of saying and display of great trust and friendship. It is less formal and official than Liulfr and the two titles seem to overlap, usually causing some confusion for those who aren't particularly well known with the Chonobi ways. Clan Unique Titles Hon titles * White Blade The carrier of the White Blade, a blade that is passed down the clan from father to son, is regarded as an honourable position in the clan. Previous owners of the White Blade are known to be fierce and brave protectors of the clan's name and honour. The blade is seen as an heirloom of the whole clan, making it pass down another if the previous owner of the White Blade had no children that were trained or interested in becoming the next. It is considered an honour to be the carrier of the White Blade as many see the person who wields it as a promising defender of the clan and culture of the Hon. There are some stories who state that as long as the blade is carried and used by a Hon, that there will be always some hope. Cho Titles * Shogun / Chosen General The title of Shogun or Chosen General is one and the same. During times of war, the Cho clan leader elects one leader to bear this title. The title-bearer will be allowed to lead a large host of troops to campaign against the enemies of the clan. During times of peace, the title holds formally no political influence or power. Yet, those who have gained the honour of holding the title or an ancestor who held it, have a certain influx of informal influence and respect. Bastards Bastards in the Chonobi culture are 'somewhat' accepted. Unlike other cultures, bastards aren’t treated in a poor way. It is many cases that bastards are taken and living with their father but this has to go with the consent of the mother. Bastards can’t usually inherit their father’s titles or possessions but in order for the father to not dishonour himself, he has to take sufficient care for their bastard(s). There are a few unwritten rules regarding bastards. If the mother doesn’t give consent for the father to take the bastard-child, then the father isn’t allowed to take the bastard. If he does, he can count on the disdain of both many of his peers and the gods, Audhild in particular. The responsibility of the bastard will weigh upon the mother entirely, though, if she refuses to give consent to the father. The stigma that bastards have in the Chonobi culture is thus less negative and loaded than in other cultures. Usually, bastards attempt to honour and pay tribute to their parent by enlisting into their service as showing loyalty. There are various tales of courageous bastards that fought and died defending their parent, showing their loyalty as kinship. But as one can imagine, there are also exceptions. Tales of bastards being abused and betraying their parent(s) aren't a rarity within the Chonobi history. Category:Chonobi Category:Titles